system_of_knowledgefandomcom-20200216-history
Капиталистическое общество
Одна из ранних феминисток была Anne Bradstreet (1612-1672). Будучи дочерью одного из колониальных губернаторов в Северной Америке, и женой другого, она пишет: I am obnoxious to each carping tongue Who says my hand a needle better fits, A poet's pen all scorn I should thus wrong, For such despite they cast on female wits: If what I do prove well, it won't advance, They'll say it's stolen or else it was by chance Суть в том, что все считают меня дебильной, потому что я женщина. А если что напишу хорошо, то скажут что это было случайно, или что я украла у другого поэта. Т.е. в нашем обществе женщина, по определению, дура. Касанова (1725-1798) – человек, который с детства, или отрочества, получил сексуальный опыт, и затем в силу обстоятельств, удачи, собственных достоинств сумел этот опыт развивать. Например, он подружился с двумя сестрами, а затем сумел с обеими переспать, одновременно. Предпочитаю слушать его собственные мемуары (в виде аудиокниги), чем смотреть многочисленные фильмы об этом герое. Маркиз де Сад (1740-1814) – не однозначная фигура. Как в каждом из нас, в его творчестве есть светлые и темные стороны. Светлые стороны – это понимание того, что подлинные отношения человеческого общества проявляются в его сексуальных отношениях. Темные стороны – это смакование, и даже воспевание, порока. Наиболее удачным фильмом иллюстрирующим де Сада я считаю «Жустина де Сада а». Речь идет о том, как две сестры были выгнаны из монастыря, и решили пробиваться по жизни самостоятельно. Одна пошла в публичный дом, и после нескольких убийств своих соперниц, стала любовницей министра. Вторая пошла по честному пути, но уже в самом начале была обкрадена священником, затем передана полиции как воровка (хотя не воровала), затем заклеймена как убийца (хотя не убивала), и т.д. В конце, её спасает сестра, и честная девушка решает идти по аморальному пути, ибо таково все общество. Один из первых феминистских съездов прошел в Seneca Falls , в 1848 г. в США. Там была принята декларация прав женщин, которая аналогична "Декларации независимости" США. В частности, там говорится: "The history of mankind is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations on the part of man toward woman, having in direct object the establishment of an absolute tyranny over her. He has taken from her all right in property, even to the wages she earns." Суть в том, что мужчины отобрали у женщин все, даже ту зарплату, что они должна получать. В общине «Онеида » (1848-1881), в штате Нью-Йорк, мы видим отрицание моногамного брака, а вместо этого - "сложный брак" (complex marriage), т.е. все взрослые люди, живущие в одной общине, являются женами и мужьями. Руководителем общины был религиозный социалист Джон Нойез (J.H. Noyes). Тут мы опять видим, как первые ростки полиамории тесно связаны с общественной системой отрицающей частную собственность. Вообще, чем ближе к современности, тем труднее отличить "free love" от настоящих социалистов. Публикации "Онеиды" можно найти тут . Особенно заслуживает внимание "Эссе о научном воспроизводстве " Дж. Нойеза. В 1930-е годы немецкий коммунист Вильгельм Райх публикует "Сексуальная революция ", где рассматривает опыт женщин и мужчин как в западном, капиталистическом обществе, так и в Советской России 1920-х годов. Опыт молодежных коммун в СССР для нас более интересен. В 1955 г. В. Набоков выходит с глубоко психологическим сексуальным романом "Лолита ". В 1962 г. Стєнли Кубрик создает фильм по этому роману. Суть в том, что может существовать любовь между взрослым мужчиной и юной девушкой, и эту любовь все порицают. 1960-е годы прошли под знаком "хиппи" в западных странах. Практиковались свободные половые отношения ". Как пример, можно привести слова из песни "Cecilia " by Simon and Garfunkel: Making love in the afternoon with Cecilia Up in my bedroom, I got up to wash my face When I come back to bed, Someone's taken my place. Celia, you're breaking my heart, You're shaking my confidence daily. Oh Cecilia, I'm down on my knees, I'm begging you please to come home. Jubilation, She loves me again, I fall on the floor and I laughing. Поэт занимается любовью с Сесилией. Встал чтобы помыться, но когда он возвратился в постель, кто-то уже занял его место. Но потом опять, к большой радости поэта, она любит его. Джон Леннон и Йоко Оно - одни из хиппи. В 1969 г. они "bed in for peace" (ложаться в кровать ради мира). Важно отметить, что хотя на фото они одни, известно, что ложились в кровать они со многими. Джон сочиняет великолепную "Love " где объясняет свое понимание этого. Вместе с Йоко, он пишет "Woman is the nigger of the world ", защищая права женщин. В 1971 г. Peggy Seager выходит с песней "Gonna be an enginee r". Песня показывает, как воспитывают девочек быть послушными женами и машинистками в мужском обществе. А вот она захотела стать инженером! Тема межполовых отношений занимает центральное место в творчестве Вудди Аллена. В 1972 г. Вудди Аллен выходит с фильмом "Everything you always wanted to know about sex, but were afraid to ask (Все что вы всегда хотели узнать о сексе, но боялись спросить). В 1973 г. появляется "Sleeper " (Соня), где тема половых отношений проскальзывает как фон в общих вопросах будущего общества. Позже, в 1979 г. он выходит с фильмом "Manhattan " где показывает любовь мужчины средних лет к очень молодой девушке. Затем, в 1992 г. мы видим "Husbands and wives" (мужья и жены), где поднимаются вопросы развода и жизни после него, и др. В 1973 г. начинается экспериментp Los Horcones , Walden Two Community. Это современная "коммунитарная семья" в Мексике, которая являет собой компромисс между семьей и коммуной. Хотя моногамные отношения остаются, члены общины относятся ко всем детям как к своим. В середине 1970-х появляется прогрессивная шведская группа "Абба", с песнями открыто высказывающими сексуальные и общественные пожелания женщин. Среди них: "Gimmi Gimmi Gimmi a man after midnight " (дай, дай, дай мне мужчину после полночи), "Head over heels " (голова на плечах, у женщины), и др. В 1982 г. Iggy Pop выходит с песней трогающей больше чем эмоции - о том, как занимаются сексом в катафалке, "In death cart ". Катафалк - это образ нашего общества. В 1987 г. основывается шведская группа "Army of Lovers", которая в частности в 1990-е годы выходит с песней "Sexual revolution" . Краткий перевод песни: зачем ограничиваться парой, когда есть весь мир? Давайте все спать вместе. В 1999 г. Стэнли Кубрик посвящает свой последний фильм проблеме секса: "Eyes Wide Shu t", "Широко закрытые глаза". Поднимается вопрос о том, что высшие круги занимаются групповым сексом, но скрывают это за маской религии и за высокими воротами особняков. Фильм «Вместе » (Together), 2000 г., повествует об шведской коммуне в 1970-е годы. Люди стремятся иметь «открытые» сексуальные отношения, т.е. допускается секс с другим партнером, кроме постоянного. Кроме того, они стремятся жить не отдельной семьей,, а в общем здании. В 2001 г. мы узнаем от агенства Рейтерс, что все больше людей живут вместе, перед тем как расписаться (более 50%, по сравнению с 10% в 1965 г.). Более того, количество браков снижается, в то время как количество матерей одиночек повышается, а значит и детей вне брака. Все это говорит о развале брака, как института обществ. 19 августа 2002 г. пара занималась публично сексом при входе в главную церковь Нью-Йорка - St. Patrick's Cathedral, в то время как их партнер вел передачу об этом по радио. Секс становится своеобразным вызовом консервативному обществу. Другой пример: коммунистки из Ирана разделись в Стокгольме в 2013 г., протестую против исламского режима в Иране. В 2003 г. США решают начать захват Ирака. Против этого протествуют широкие слои американского общества. В частности, группа Dixie Chicks из консервативного юга, раздевается и наносит татуировка того, как их называют на родине за то, что они против этой войны. А называют их "шлюхи", "предатели", "ангелы Саддама", и пр. В 2006 г. Паскаль Брюкнер выходит с книгой «Любовь к ближнему ». Это книга об «успешном» молодом человека во Франции, который бунтует против проторенной дорожки, и становится мужчиной-проституткой, получая поначалу наслаждение от этого. Затем, он влюбляется в девушку, которая видит свое призвание в коммунистическом сексе, т.е. любовью со всеми, и они оба занимаются этим, пока «друзья» нашего героя не решают «помочь» ему стать «на путь истинный». В 2007 г. появляется фильм "Young People Fucking " (молодые люди трахаются), где пытаются анализировать различные стадии сексуального акта у различных пар. В частности, допускается вариант когда мужчина приглашает любовника для своей подруги, чтобы получить большее удовольствие. Во время глобальных протестов "Occupy" в 2011 г. мы видели девушек с голыми грудями. Это была их форма протеста. Они шокировали прохожих. Category:Сексуальная революция Category:XX век Category:XXI век